


Freeze

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Stuck in the Middle [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: sam x reader
Series: Stuck in the Middle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Freeze

When the third day hit, and there was no word from you, Sam caved. First, he texted, a few times.

* * *

Scrolling through Sam’s texts, it hurt. You knew that he loved you, and you wanted things to work out. However, you also needed some time to think. You needed some space. Him not trusting you felt worse than he could even guess. Finally, you texted him back.

You knew the only reason he didn’t text back right away, or between your messages was because he was thinking, and saw that you were writing again. While the last line wasn’t meant to be harsh, it was the truth. You couldn’t save your relationship by beating around the bush. Sometimes that meant coming across as a bitch.

Licking your lips, you looked around your motel room. You were only twenty minutes from the bunker, and you wanted to run right back into his arms. That wouldn’t fix anything, and you’d still worry. He’d still worry.

* * *

As soon as he saw that you wanted him to join you on a case, he felt the first spark of hope. A grin spread across his face as he got up to get his bag ready. He wanted to be ready as soon as he got your e-mail.

While he moved around the room, he debated on whether he would be having Dean tag along or not. You and Dean were best friends, and one more hunter meant more protection. However, you didn’t know if you were in love with Dean or not, and Sam knew that he’d royally screwed up this time.

* * *

Dean worried about you, having no idea where you’d gone, or when you’d be coming back. There was a thick tension between the boys, one that didn’t seem to want to go anywhere any time soon.

Even if he hadn’t heard his phone, he was constantly checking it, just in case he’d missed a call, or a text. His eyes were on the screen when Sam knocked before he stuck his head in. “Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah?” He looked up, setting his phone down.

“Uh, Y/N wants me to meet her for a hunt.” He started. “I think that I’m going to take a day or two to get some time with her, and then I’m going to send you the location so you can join us.”

Dean shook his head. “You don’t have to do that, Sammy.” He gave him a sad smile. “I know you’d be uncomfortable.”

Sam sighed, stepping in more. “You’re her best friend. I was upset, yes, but I went about things the wrong way.” He admitted. “So, when I text you, you get your ass in the Impala, and you meet us.” There was no room for arguments.

“Got it.” He nodded slightly. “See you in a couple days.” Knowing you, you’d blow up his phone, worried that your friendship was ruined if he didn’t.

* * *

You were already in the town of the hunt, and called Sam, letting him know which motel. You’d gotten a double, giving him the option of sharing your bed, and Dean having the other, or him taking the other bed, and Dean getting his own.

Sitting at the end of your bed, you were chewing on your thumbnail, a million things going through your head. Closing your eyes, you flopped back on the bed, wishing things could go back to before that night. You wouldn’t have asked Dean if you could join him, hopefully fixing all of this.

You had no idea how long you stayed like that before there was a knock at the door. Getting up, you walked over to it, figuring it was just Sam. “Can I help you?” You furrowed your brows, not recognizing the woman in front of you.

She smirked. “You most certainly can.” Her hand went forward, making you fly across the room, your back hitting the wall. “Can’t have you poking around where you don’t belong, now can I?” She asked, walking in and shutting the door.

Groaning, you got up. “You’re not the first demon I’ve come up against, and you sure as hell won’t be the last.” You snarled at her, not in the mood.

* * *

The whole way to the motel, Sam tried to keep a positive mind. You didn’t hate him, and you still wanted to be together. Sam had told Dean that he didn’t know if that’s what he wanted, and then he crawled into an empty bed that night. And he knew right then, he wanted you. He’d fight with everything in him to make that happen.

Spotting your car, he pulled in, parking next to it. Sam grabbed his bag from the back before sliding out. He was actually nervous, afraid that you’d change your mind. Furrowing his brows, he pulled out his gun before dropping his bag. The door to your room was cracked, making him worry.

He put his left hand on the door and slowly pushed it open. “Oh, God.” He sobbed, rushing to your side, although there was nothing he could do. “Fuck!” He pushed some hair from your face that had been stuck with blood. Looking around the room, he felt like he was going to be sick. Your blood was everywhere. “I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m so so sorry.” He cried.

“Freeze.” Came a deep voice. “Put your hands in the air, and slowly stand.” Sam swallowed, doing as he was told. Tears were streaming down his face, and it felt like he couldn’t breath. “Jesus.” The officer breathed, walking into the room.

Before he even registered what was happening, he was being led from the room in cuffs, being read his rights. They were arresting him for your murder.


End file.
